


No Road Map Required

by FoxRafer



Category: Doctor Who, Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a> prompt 271 "strange"</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Road Map Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt 271 "strange"

It's not that his life had been particularly ordinary before. Being an alien high school student in Roswell was anything but normal. But now his life had taken a decidedly strange and unexpected turn.

Max imagined that everyone who traveled with the Doctor experienced this off-balance sensation, this all-encompassing attraction for the Time Lord and his promise of excitement and adventure. But as he held tight to the console, smiling at the Doctor's obvious glee at the rough ride, the symbol from Isabel's pendant appeared in the monitor and he knew his particular extraordinary ride would be like no other.


End file.
